Maybe, maybe not
by yellowsharpiepen
Summary: Forget league, Scorpius Malfoy was out of Lily's ocean. Would that make a difference? Maybe, maybe not. Just a little short story that popped into my head. Read and review, tell me what you think!x
1. Chapter 1

**just a tiny little story that popped into my head. Please note that James and Albus are a lot older than Lily in this story.**

If you knew Lily Luna Potter then you would know that she wasn't a particularly outgoing girl. She like to stay in her comfort zone and never go out of her depth.

Lily Luna Potter took what life gave her, never really wanting more than what she had.

Although, you didn't need to know her well to know that she was in fact, the famous Harry Potter's youngest child and only daughter. You would know that she had two older brothers, both left school. James, the oldest was currently in Bulgaria training with the England team for the Quidditch world cup next year. And Albus, he was living in London whilst working as a personal assistant to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, having left school three years ago.

And then there's Lily. A sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently sitting in the corner of a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading home for the Christmas holidays.

She wasn't ugly.

She wasn't drop dead gorgeous.

You could describe Lily Potter as fairly average.

Average height, average body, average face. Almost everything about Lily was average.

Apart from her hair, which tumbled down her back in endless waves, a cascade of golden, red locks. Sometimes, she'd weave flowers into her ponytail or maybe pin ornamental butterflies onto the end of her plait. Her hair was the only thing she really took pride in.

So now you know about Lily.

When the train reached London, she was the first onto the platform. Scanning the crowd for her mother and fathers familiar faces.

''Lily!'' A voice called.

She spun on her heels and saw her parents waving frantically at her. A smile began to appear as she skipped towards them, her mother pulling her into a firm embrace.

''I've missed you Ma.'' Lily mumbled into her Mums shoulder.

''You too, Dad. I've missed you both.'' She turned to hug her Father.

He kissed the top of her head.

''Come on then, lets get you home.'' He said, picking up Lily's trunk and making his way through the crowds.

Waving a hurried goodbye at her school friends, Lily followed, clutching her mothers hand.

* * *

When she finally pushed her bedroom door open, she sighed with relief. Dropping her bags on the floor she flopped on the bed. She lay there for a while until the colourful whirlpool of her thoughts was interrupted by her Dad calling her for supper.

''What is this Mum?'' Lily asked, shoving greedy mouthfuls of food into her gaping mouth. Rather unattractively, I might add.

''Just a new recipe I picked up, why? Do you like it?''

''It's delicious darling.'' Her father said.

Lily nodded in agreement.

Her mother beamed in pride.

The talk turned to family and Christmas arrangments.

''Albus should be coming down in a few days maybe with a few of his friends. I know for definite that the day sfter he arrives your father and I are popping up to see my Aunt Muriel for a weekend.'' Her Mum told her.

Lily groaned internally.

A free house where her brother was concerned meant only one thing; a party.

Not that she was going to tell her parents this.

It's not that Lily didn't like parties, just ones where a hundred odd strangers were parading round _her_ house having sex in the garage and snogging in the bathroom. Not to mention the alcohol that would inevitably be involved, or the slutty girls with skirts up their bums going after anything in trousers. Or Albus's incredibly hot mates ,who, with one stare could send Lily running to her room to regain her self control.

Yep, this would be fun.

She tuned back into the conversation.

''...and James should be back for Christmas day and boxing day but then I'm afraid he has to fly off again.''

* * *

Lily lay in bed that night with the covers pulled up to her chin, contemplating the weeks ahead. Mainly, the upcoming party that was as sure as the sun rises every morning. But she didn't have to worry about that.

Yet.

The days that followed weren't eventful at all. Unless you count Lily setting fire to her waffles or Zara, her mothers owl getting lost on the way home.

She'd almost forgotten about her brother's visit until her Dad shouted her to inform her of Albus's arrival. Lily ran down the stairs two at a time, nearly going head over heels at the bottom due to the lack of grip on her slipper socks.

''AL!'' She squealed, jumping at him.

He picked his younger sister up, spinning her round.

When he set her down he was laughing, his handsome features accentuated by his smile. Only when he stepped aside to hang his jacket on the coat rack did Lily notice that he had brought company.

A young man, about Albus's age stood by the front door. Wearing grey skinny jeans, designer hoodie and converse. The sleeves of his jumper rolled up exposing his muscular forearms. The young mans face was as high-cheek boned as a model and almost as pale as the freshly fallen snow outside. Piercing, icy blue eyes stared Lily up and down. They were the colour of the sky on a frosty morning. His mouth was set in a breath-taking smile that was edging towards a smirk and his hair...

Oh, Lily was gobsmacked.

It was a golden blonde, with steaks of light brown and silver running through it. Styled in a 'I just got out of bed' look. It was gorgeous.

In fact, Lily pondered. Was this not the most attractive man she had ever seen in her life?

Yes, she concluded. He was.

Suddenly, she felt very inadequate.

''Lily, this is my best mate - Scorpius.'' Albus introduced him.

Then it all clicked into place.

This was Scorpius Malfoy. The ninteen year old son of Draco Malfoy.

Well, at least she knew where his looks came from now.

''Nice to meet you, you must must be Lily? Am I right?'' Scorpius Malfoy stuck his hand out for Lily to shake.

She took in tentatively, as if it might explode at any minute.

''Uh, yeah. Hi.'' Lily replied, almost cautiously.

He smirked at her, as if he knew the way he was making her feel. He probably did. When Scorpius Malfoy was at Hogwarts, he was the schools untouchable, unbreakable, unbeatable hot shot boy. The kind that had girls falling at his feet wherever he went, reading for his choosing. And Merlin, he made the most of it.

Lily dropped his hand quickly.

Ha! It wasn't going to work on her, she told herself.

A flicker of annoyance crossed his face, or so Lily thought. Just then, her Mum came running from the kitchen.

''Awful news, Muriel isn't well at all, it appears to be a sudden bout of flu. Your father and I are going to have to go up a day early, just to keep everything in order. You know how she can be.'' She said, fixing Albus and Lily with a knowing glance.

''Yeah, we know Mum. And don't worry, you go. Me and Scorp'll look after Lil. Won't we?'' Albus exchanged wicked looks with Scorpius, endless possibilities of an empty house running through their heads.

''I don't need looking after.'' Lily snapped ''I'm sixteen for Gods sake.''

She glared at her brother before storming off back upstairs and collapsing in a heap on her bed.

* * *

Lily was reading when Scorpius barged in. He scared the life out of her.

''What do you think you're doing?'' She demanded of him, dropping her book and standing up to glare at him.

''I think this is the wrong room.'' He replied dryly.

''Oh, you think?'' Lily snapped.

''Nice posters.'' He commented.

''Thanks...What? Get out!'' She corrected herself, pointing at the door.

He just smirked at her before strutting back out, she slammed the door after him.

A second later, he stuck his head back in.

''By the way, you have a bra caught on your foot.'' He drawled.

Lily glanced at her feet, she did indeed. She unhooked it off her slipper, catching sight of his smirking face she lobbed it at him in pure desperation. It fell through the gap in the door and she plopped down onto her bed, face down.

But Scorpius wasn't gone yet. Lily could hear his muffled voice through her door.

''Very nice. A 36C.'' Came his sarcastic drawl.

Lily screamed into her pillow.

It took her a few minutes to realise he now knew her bra size.

When I said Lily Potter was _fairly _average. I wasn't counting that.

''Fuck you Malfoy.'' She muttered.

* * *

**Read and review please. It's only going to be short but still. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two, oooooh.**

''Lily, get Jessica Wood to come. Please...''

Albus had been pestering Lily all day, trying to persuade her to owl the most popular girl in the school, asking her to attend Scorpius's and Albus's party. Lily was sick to the back teeth of party details and there was no way in hell she was asking Jess Wood to the party.

Firstly, Jess was a bitch.

Secondly, Jess was a bitch.

Thirdly, had she mentioned that Jess is a bitch?

In addition to that, Jess was also in the year above Lily and, being the bitchy little arse hole she was, tended not to socialise with peasants like Lily.

''For Merlins sake Al!'' Lily finally snapped.

''What?''

''You only want her to come so you and Scorpius can get her drunk and then shag her! If you want her at this stupid party of yours, which, incidentally I am not even bloody attending, then ask her yourself!'' She slammed her glass down on the table, glaring at her brother.

He looked slightly shocked.

Lily was just about to sit down again when she heard sneering from behind her. She spun on her heel, glaring at the idiot in the doorway.

''And you can shut up Malfoy, don't think I've forgotten all the stories about your little escapades in the broom cupboards at Hogwarts, fourth year huh? You don't waste time do you? Maybe I should just owl Jess and tell her the only reason you want her to come is because you want to see whether you can get her into bed before Al can. So shut the hell up, you arrogant little slut.'' Lily snapped at him as she barged through the doorway, steam practically pouring out of her ears, leaving two very startled boys behind her.

* * *

Later that day, Lily was curled up on the sofa reading a new book and watching the wind and rain outside the window. Albus and Scorpius were upstairs, probably watching porn or something.

She was still fuming from earlier. She didn't know how he did it, but everything Scorpius said or did seemed to irk her. He got under Lily's skin, every little smirk or twitch of an eyebrow made her want to throttle something. The fact that he was, by far, the most attractive boy she knew didn't help. Nor did the four years or so he had on her. Scorpius seemed to think this gave him the right to treat Lily like...Well, like some sort of toy to be pattronised or looked down on.

That was another thing. He'd only been here two days and he just would not leave her alone!

Although, Lily might be slightly biased.

He was always there, lurking behind her. Like yesterday for example, she had just come out of the shower and was making her way back to her bedroom to change, wrapped in her towel when _he_ emerged from the spare room. Lily had panicked, turning bright red hoping desperately that she could sneak back into the bathroom unnoticed. The thought of facing Scorpius whilst partially dressed was not a promising one.

But no.

Lily had just stood there like a lemon while he had approached, strutting slightly. With the air of a tiger stalking it's prey.

''Well, well, well.'' He'd murmured, eyeing Lily's hair, dripping onto the carpet and the towel that barely covered her bum.

And Lily had stood there, looking for an escape route, trying to think of a way to pass him and reach the safety of her room.

Then, believe it or not, the situation got even worse. He had leant forward, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her arm and whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

''Aren't you something when you're wet, huh?'' Came his voice, it sounded like melted chocolate.

Lily just stood there, clutching the towel around her tightly.

There had been a moment of sparking electricity between them. By now, Lily was a shade of beetroot red.

And then, he had just walked away. His feather light fingers brushing her bare shoulder as he passed.

Lily had scuttled into her room and hid there for an hour, trying to loose the tingling feeling where his hands had touched.

So, as you can see, Lily felt like she was being deliberately made uncomfortable for Scorpius's amusement.

* * *

At 'dinner' that evening, if you could call it dinner. It was beans on toast.

Hardly a culinary breakthrough on Albus's part.

Lily had an idea.

''Can Rose come?'' She suddenly piped up.

Rose Weasley was Lily's best friend and their cousin. Not to mention that she was an outrageous flirt and a party animal.

If anyone could make this party enjoyable for Lily, it would be Rose.

''I don't see why not Lil, it's a Christmas house party. Everyone's invited.'' Al told me.

Lily beamed.

''Decide to attend then?'' Scorpius drawled without even looking up from his plate.

''Obviously.'' Lily snapped back at him.

''Be sure to tell her that it's fancy dress, should be fun to see what she comes up with.'' Albus laughed.

Lily's smiled waned a little. She hated fancy dress.

She would have to ask Rose for advice on what to wear.

After their food, she pelted upstairs to write Rose a letter.

_Rosie,  
Al's annual Christmas party tomorrow night, can you come? Wasn't going originally otherwise I would've asked you earlier. It's fancy dress but I have nothing to wear! Come after lunch and then we can go to town and find something, yeah?  
Owl me back ASAP._

_Love Lily xx_

Just before Lily went to bed, an owl carrying Rose's reply started tapping at the window. Flinging it open, she took the letter from the owls leg and tore it open.

_Lil,  
I'll be there around 6ish, can't make it after lunch, got a hot date with Thomas MacMillan, ooh!  
I'll bring you something to wear, don't worry.  
Love ya beautiful, see you tomorrow.  
Ro xxxx_

Lily fell asleep with a grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**chap-chap-chapter threeeeeeee.**

Lily dumped the final crate of fire whiskey onto the kitchen table and with a groan, collapsed into a chair, nursing her aching arms. Albus appeared in the doorway with a bulging bags of goodness knows what in his hands.

''That should be all.'' He muttered, surveying the piles of boxes, bags and bottles cluttering up the table.

''Better had be all, I am not a skivey.'' Lily moaned.

''It's a party, Lil. You need booze.'' Her older brother told her with the air of explaining how to count to ten to a five year old.

She glared at him.

''Anyway, we still need to rig up the speakers, get the dance floor working and establish a drinks table...'' Albus was ticking things off on his fingers.

Lily rolled her eyes, the plan was to transform the living room floor into a huge flashing dance inferno with lights, speakers, glitter and light sprinklings of water raining down from the ceiling at random intervals and a ginormous disco ball the size of a small moon suspended from the ceiling. All the furniture had been moved, with the help of Scorpius, Albus and their wands, to the study across the hallway that was going to be locked for the party.

Outside on the other hand, Scorpius was already at work, the pond had been magically transformed into a swimming pool and hot tub, both as you can imagine with multi-coloured flashing lights and speakers under the water. The tiny little water sculpture that Lily's Mum had bought form a muggle garden center had been changed into a huge, elaborate fountain of fire whiskey and the apple trees dotted around the garden were now laden in huge fairy lights and hung with clots of mistletoe. Pots of plants had been turned into elegant bushes and trees with pink and yellow flowers that swayed to the music.

Although it pained Lily to admit it, Scorpius had done a good job. Granted, it was completely over the top but these annual parties always were.

As the day dragged on, Lily tried to persuade the boys to tell her what they were dressing up as.

''I'm not telling you until you tell me.' Albus had replied.

''I don't know what I'm wearing. Rose is bringing me something and she isn't getting here until six.'' Lily shrugged.

Albus grinned and tapped the side of his nose.

''You'll just have to wait and see then.''

* * *

They had a sandwich at five o'clock instead of dinner, Scorpius was slouched over his food as per usual.

''...We just need to sound proof the house and cast a disillusionment charm and we're done.'' Al was saying.

''Make sure I do not find anyone shagging in my room this time.'' Lily ordered.

Last year she had found a couple of oblivious teenagers furiously going for it on her bed. She had had to sleep on the floor for two weeks as she couldn't get the disturbing images out of her head.

Albus shook his head,laughing before heading out the back door to finish some preparations.

Scorpius smirked.

''Are you sure it won't be you tonight?'' He drawled sarcastically, raising one painfully gorgeous eyebrow.

'What?'' Lily spluttered.

''Well, slight drunk girls in fancy dress costumes tend to be a mans weakness.'' He said.

Lily turned bright red.

''As if Malfoy, I won't even touch the whiskey.'' She snapped.

''Whatever you say Lily, but I stand by my prediction.''

The way he said her name made it sound ten times more exciting than it actually was.

Lily glared at him.

Scorpius just raised that eyebrow again.

* * *

''I am _not_ wearing _that_.''

Rose sighed in exasperation.

She had been late, Rose always was. Apparently she had got waylaid with her little date doing god knows what. So late that downstairs the party was already in full swing.

''Come on Lil, live a little. You'll look great!'' Rose tried again.

Lily was holding the outfit Rose had brought her with her thumb and forefinger, holding it out before her like something cursed.

''I'll look like a slut!''

''No-one will even recognise you! It'll be dark!' Rose said, exasperatedly.

Lily looked at it again.

''I can't even pull that off!''

''Yes you can, and besides, what else'll you wear? Your pajamas?''

Lily groaned and plopped down on her bed.

''Fine.'' She mumbled into her pillow.

Rose had to stop herself from doing a little dance.

* * *

Now, if you had been present at this party and were in the living room that was serving as the dance floor and you happened to glance at the door just as the lights flashed brightly, you would of seen two girls wonder in.

One of them immediately headed off towards the drinks table dressed in a skimpy little Santa Claus outfit thing. The other girl looked around carefully, as if she was scouring the mob of dancers for familiar faces but afraid that she might be seen.

This girl was quite a sight to see. She appeared to be portraying a police women.

Dressed in an incredibly tight, flesh hugging leather dress that only covered half her arse, he waist was clinched with a studded belt off which a pair of hand cuffs swung. A zipper ran down the middle of the front of her dress almost as if it were an invitation. On her legs were mid-thigh length, fish net garters and her feet were clad in what looked like eleven inch, black, stiletto high heels. The neckline of the dress plunged so low you could seen the top of her chest and a police badge was emblazoned on the right side of her dress, just above her heart. The sleeves of this dress were short and as the girl turned around to look for her friend, the back (or lack of) of her dress came into view.

Except, the dress didn't actually have a back. There was a gap the shape of a 'U' that cut away the dress until it reached the base of her spine were it appeared again.

To sum that up, almost the whole of her back was visible.

The girls red hair had been artistically curled so that it bounced whenever she moved and atop of her hair, a shiny black police cap was precariously perched. As she turned again, the lights bounced off the pair of sunglasses perched on her nose.

Boys turned away from their dance partners to stare as the girl passed them on her way over to her friend. She appeared to be oblivious to the the looks she got, eyeing her up and down.

As far as the boys were concerned, this party just got better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four and the party is heating up.**

''Rose!'' Lily grabbed her friends hand and pulled her away from the drinks table.

''What?''

''Don't keep leaving me! I don't know anyone and even if I did they wouldn't' recognise me because I'm dressed like a bloody prostitute.'' She shouted above the music, battling to be heard over the heavy baseline.

''Lily, Lily, Lily! Stop panicking. Here, get this down you.'' Rose pushed a drink of Merlin knows what into Lily's hands.

She glanced at it suspiciously.

Rose rolled her eyes.

''Look, its a shot of firewhiskey, OK? It's not going to knock you out.'' Rose sighed.

Lily shrugged to herself and drank it, the liquid burning her throat causing her to splutter.

''BLEURGHH.''

Rose just smirked.

''Now, come on!''

Grabbing both of Lily's hands, Rose dragged her onto to dance floor seemingly unaware of her best friends feeble protest. Pulled by Rose, they ended up in the middle of room surrounded by bodies pressing against one another. Next to Lily was a girl dressed as a Ghostbuster pulling some criminal dance moves.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Rose.

''Come on Lil, enjoy yourself! You aren't dead yet chuck.''

With that piece of advice hanging in the air, Rose promptly turned to the nearest boy, who was dressed as some sort of super hero, and began pressing herself up against him whilst swaying her hips in time to the music.

And there was Lily thinking she had a boyfriend.

Just when she thought the situation couldn't get any worse Lily felt a body behind her, the person was so close she could feel the heat emanating off their chest. Then she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

''Now, who would leave a girl like you alone at a party?'' Drawled Scorpius.

His hands were on her shoulders.

Lily didn't say anything, she only wished she was somewhere else. The proximity of his body was making her nervous.

''I..I have to go...'' She stammered, glad it was so dark.

Scorpius's hands were now on her hips, holding her still, and his chest was pressing into her back. She felt, rather than heard his chuckle.

''So soon? I don't even know your name, a pretty girl such as yourself does have a name, I hope?'' He questioned in that mercilessly attractive voice of his.

Lily pulled away suddenly.

''You don't know me? It should probably stay that way, I have to go. Lovely meeting you.''

Lily slipped away into the crowd of heaving dancers, leaving a rather stumped looking Scorpius behind her. If Lily had turned around at that point she would of seen a look of puzzlement cloud Scorpius's chiseled features. That was the moment when he decided he was going to get this mystery girl by the end of the night.

He made to follow her but decided against it, give her some time he thought.

Lily, meanwhile, had escaped to the safety of the garden.

''Lily?'' A voice asked.

She turned around, looking for the speaker.

''Oh my days! It is you! I told you it was!'' A girl dressed as a cat squawked, nudging her friend who doubled as Batman.

Lily then realised with a hint of disappointment that it was in fact Nicola Chang,a fellow school friend. It's not that Lily didn't _like _her, it's just that Nicola talked a lot.

And Lily meant _a lot_.

We're talking the kindof girl who would carry on nattering if Voldemort turned up next to her and 'Avada-Kedavra'-ed everyone in the place.

''Nicola!'' Lily forced a smile onto her face.

''Wow Lily! You look amazing! Different, but amazing!'' Nicola told her.

''Thanks, not so bad yourself!'' Lily joked.

She let her eyes slide over to Batman's face,who she recognised as Ellie MaClare.

''So,you having a good time?'' Lily asked politely, it was her party too, after all.

Both nodded vigorously.

''Yeah! It's great...and it's about to get better!'' Ellie was staring at something behind Lily.

''Ohmigod ohmigod! It's Scorpius Malfoy! And he's heading this way! Act cool guys.'' Nicola gushed, turning red.

Merlin's beard, Lily thought, give me a break.

''Well, it's been lovely seeing you! Bye!'' Lily hurried away, not daring to look over her shoulder in case he saw her face.

If Lily _had_ looked over her should at that moment she would've seen Scorpius curse and stop, gutted that his second advance had failed. More girls had turned to stare at him, twirling hair around their fingers and batting their heavily coated eyelashes. He couldn't help it if his costume attracted more female attraction than the other boys.

Scorpius was dressed as a superhero in a pair of ridiculously tight leather jeans with a belt whose buckle was a huge 'S', bright blue shoes with a red cape around his shoulders and a mask that just covered one side of his face.

That was it.

No t-shirt, no vest, no nothing.

Just bare-chest.

You can imagine why he had all the females in the vicinity staring at him. Unfortunately for them, he had a challenge to complete.

To get that girl before anyone else did.

* * *

Lily had fled to the safety of the bathroom locking the door behind her, knowing no-one would expect to find her up here. She pulled off her shoes and chucked them across the room, followed by her hat. She tied her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face and proceeded to wipe of all the make-up coating her face.

When she had finished, she sat down on the toilet seat.

She was sick of this party already. Sick of socialising, sick of being stared at, sick of talking to people she didn't like, sick of the giggling and alcohol.

Lily didn't know why she came in the first place. It wasn't her thing, it never had been.

She sighed. It sounded tired and foreign against the almost quiet of the bathroom.

Most of all, she was sick of feeling inadequate.

She didn't have enough fingers to list all the occasions she felt this way. But all the scantily clad girls, all of them either cleverer, prettier or more popular than her just highlighted the facts. The looks that some of the boys had given her on the dancefloor made Lily wish that they would want her when she wasn't dressed like a common prostitute.

She was sick of the expectations that weighed her down, all of them coming from the fact that she was Harry Potter's only daughter. Sick of people expecting her to be as pretty as her Mum or as brilliant as her Dad.

Why couldn't she just be Lily?

Or maybe she was just being a victim? Maybe she was just tired?

But sitting alone in a barricaded bathroom, hiding away from everyone, there was no-one around to convince Lily that she was making it up._  
_

And then she cried. Desperate sobs racking her frame.

Lily hugged her knee's to her chest as the tears tumbled down her cheeks like tiny streams.

Eventually, she stood up shakily and made for the door. The idea being to go to her bedroom and sleep, hopefully without being stopped.

As Lily edged her way out of the bathroom, a figure came to stand in front of her, blocking her way.

''So, I've finally caught you.'' The voice of Scorpius Malfoy drawled.

Apparently, luck was determined to avoid Lily if at all possible.

Lily said nothing.

He took a step forward, she took one back keeping her eyes fixed on the floor and praying he wouldn't recognise her.

''Where's that lovely little costume of yours gone then?'' Scorpius question, slowly moving forward.

Lily stepped back jerkily and her back hit the wall.

''Come on now, all I want is your name. Not that much to ask, is it?'' Another step closer.

Scorpius sighed and took one more step closer to Lily, they were now practically nose to nose...Or nose to chest as Lily was considerably smaller. As he put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up, Lily was on the verge of tears once again.

''_Potter?_''

Scorpius's hand retracted as if he'd been bitten.

A sudden surge of anger bubbled up inside of Lily.

''Yes. It's me, now that you've humiliated me, do you think you could piss off and leave me alone?'' She snapped, finally staring at him.

Amusement was visible on his sculptured face.

He leant forward to whisper in her ear.

''No, I don't think I could. I'm enjoying myself far too much to leave now.''

Lily pulled away, glaring at him.

''Just leave me alone Malfoy!'' She shoved him in the chest and as he staggered back, Lily dodged to the side in an attempt to escape.

But again, Luck had deserted her.

Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

''You've been crying.'' He said, a hint of concern in his voice.

It was a statement, not a question and therefore Lily did not feel the need to answer it. Instead, she felt her body sag. A sudden weariness that nearly caused her legs to buckle.

Scorpius's other hand was now holding her other wrist tightly.

''Why?'' He asked, his voice the texture of melted chocolate.

One long fingered hand was tracing patterns up her arm, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The other hand now holding her waist.

''Just leave me alone.'' Lily said, her voice empty.

''As tantalizing as that offer is Ms Potter, I'm afraid I may have to turn it down...''

His fingers were now tracing her collar bone, it felt like they left a trail of red hot sparks wherever the touched. Lily knew she should stop whatever was happening right this second but whatever was happening was stirring up what felt like a pit of fire in her stomach and she felt paralyzed.

''You see, I still haven't reaped my whole reward...''

Scorpius was whispering in her ear again, his hot breath tickling her neck. He took another step forward, forcing Lily to stumble backwards, dreading and at the same time waiting for what would happen next.

''Please...'' She managed to choke out.

''Please what?'' Came the voice in her ear again, his hand still tracing over her shoulder like a feather.

Lily opened her mouth but her words seemed to be lodged in her throat.

She was finding it very difficult to dislike him at the moment and seeing as she only hated him on principle...well, lets just say she had other things on her mind.

''Come on Potter, what?''

And Lily had to hand it to him, Scorpius was an incredible flirt.

''Let me go Scorpius, you've had your joke now.'' Lily pleaded.

Although 99% of her brain was willing her to run away, the other 1% was secretly begging him to stay.

For a moment all trace of humor vanished from his face.

''Joke?'' He asked.

Scorpius stepped back, dropping his hands and gesturing towards her bedroom door.

''Alright then, I'll go.''

Lily suddenly felt like she was staring into an abyss, everything looked empty. She stared at his retreating back and something inside of her snapped.

''No!''

Scorpius turned around,a smirk playing on the edge of his mouth.

''I thought not.'' He said.

Then he walked back towards her, took her head in his hands and smashed his lips against hers. Whatever Lily thought might of happened next, it certainly wasn't that.

It felt like a hurricane of emotion turned into an action. She could smell him, it like mint and heat and aftershave. Lily could almost feel the electricity radiating between them, she could see the tiny scars on his forehead and the tiny freckle beneath his eye. Lily could taste a faint tinge of alcohol on his breath.

At first she just stood there like a plank, until it sunk in that Scorpius Hyperion 'Untouchable' Malfoy was actually kissing her. Then it took an additional few moments for her to realise that this was in fact her first kiss.

And she sharing it with a Malfoy.

Oh my God, she thought. Wait till I tell Rose about this.

Finally, she very tentatively put her arms up and around his neck, no easy feat with him being considerably taller than her, and pulled him even closer. She could feel him smirk against her lips as he pulled her hair free again and it fell in unruly waves around her face.

It felt so wrong, to be kissing this boy, Lily thought. But it's exactly what Lily needed, to be reckless.

To live for the moment.

As if sensing her thoughts, Scorpius pulled away. Almost immediately, Lily felt empty again. Like the mouth of a thirsting child in a drought, begging for water.

''Carpe Diem Miss Potter, Carpe Diem.'' He told her, smirking.

Although Lily had never learnt Latin in her life, she understood the meaning behind Scorpius's words.

_Seize the day._

To Lily, the whole situation was surreal. Not five minutes ago had she been crying in the bathroom and now here she was, having had a ridiculously perfect and ultimately mind blowing first kiss with Scorpius Malfoy. Lily felt as if she had aged in maturity over a time span of approximately 300 seconds.

Albus then chose that precise moment to come looking for his best friend, mistaking his younger sister for another party guest, and ask him to come help him restock the fire-whiskey barrels and prevent Henry Evans from smashing Ginny Potter's glass ornaments.

''Lovely doing business with you ma'am.'' Scorpius drawled over his shoulder, with his signature smirk on his face.

Then he winked and sauntered after his friend, humming along to the song that was currently blasting out of the speakers. Lily was left standing there wondering if that was it.

Then, the loneliness settled over her again.

Lily couldn't help thinking that it had been worth it though, coming out of her shell for once.

But still..

As you may of guessed, she didn't sleep a wink that night.

Hormones are a funny thing after all.

* * *

Now, as I told you earlier.

Lily Potter is an average sort of girl and average girls tend to have average boyfriends. At first, she waited for him to come back. But then, she realised he probably never would. Whatever Scorpius and Lily shared had obviously been a one-nighter.

And no, before you ask. They did not get any further than kissing, it wasn't that sort of one-nighter. Over the days, Lily's memories of the kiss became less colourful and less vivid as she figured the easiest was to get over people was to try and forget.

Because what I guess Lily never knew is that her brain only forced her to hate Scorpius Malfoy, not only because of his awful reputation and womanizing ways but because she had actually like him all along.

Not the kind of 'like' where the person in question becomes a dramatically attached stalker who knows precisely when and what the object of their desires has for breakfast. The kind of 'pushed to the back of the mind, sort of like 'like''.

I wonder how many of you want to know what happened next?

Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't.

What I will say is this, when Lily Potter left from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scorpius Malfoy was present at the graduating ceremony. A few weeks after that, Lily and a tall, blonde haired young man were caught holding hands in Diagon Alley. A few days after that transpired, a very angry and disgruntled Albus Severus Potter and his younger sister had a monumental argument, mainly regarding a certain boy who was, in Albus's eyes, wholly inappropriate for Lily to be dating.

Albus's argument made little change in Lily's relationship, as she continued to date said young man regardless of her older brothers opinions.

But the question is, who was that boy?

Was it Scorpius Malfoy?

Or was it the gangly, blonde boy from the corner shop who suffered unfortunately from a severe case of acne?

Should I tell you?

Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

**tell me what you think in your reviews, hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, check out my other stories if you liked it, much love -M x**


End file.
